


The Last Resort

by Crossover_Enthusiast



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Close enough anyway - Freeform, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Does it count as character death when it's all offscreen and they're technically not dead?, Drabble, Finally, Gen, I started thinking about it more and then this happened, I'm Sorry, K.O. & Raven if you squint, One Shot, Short One Shot, So how 'bout World of Light's intro huh?, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, When you can't draw comics you write fanfic, i'm not okay, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Enthusiast/pseuds/Crossover_Enthusiast
Summary: The rest of them had fallen. There was no way to save them, no way to stop it. Strike may as well been a common mook compared to what they were dealing with now.In her last moments, Raven does what she can.





	The Last Resort

"Raven, what do we do?! There's got to be a way to stop this, right?"

The rest of them had fallen. There was no way to save them, no way to stop it. Strike may as well been a common mook compared to what they were dealing with now.

But maybe, they had a chance. The smallest sliver of hope. Raven grabbed K.O. and chucked him forward. "Azarath Metrion **Zinthos!** "

K.O. could only shout as he fell through the portal.

As the beams of light approached her, Raven turned and stared them down.

_Good luck, K.O._


End file.
